Talk:Reikokuna Uchiha/@comment-5407256-20131126115218/@comment-24131867-20131201153405
Thanks again for your comment! And no you didn't make me wait, honestly, I was busy as well, I should have been doing my work over my thanksgiving break! But anyway, back to answering you questions. Reiko's mother and Tobirama. During wars, illegitimate children were born all the time, but this is very surprising for a person like Tobirama. However, he saw something different in Reiko's mother at the time, something more than the stereotypical , Uchiha and because of that, he fell in love with her, after many secret meetings, it wasn't love at first sight. The two had a training thing going on, where for small parts of the day, they would meet up in one area and train secretly and just talk. From this, a relationship sprouted, and from that relationship Reiko was born. When the village was founded, Tobirama began to kind of see how during his relationship with Reiko's mother, his mind was clouded by love, however he didn't leave her, he tried to make things work between them. And two years after Reiko, Misaki was born. She was perhaps just a ploy to try to save their relationship because with the rumors about the Uchiha's going on, and with Madara's poor actions, Tobirama was truly having second thoughts. The family was not happy, Reiko's mother accused Tobirama of believing that she bore the "curse of hatred" and that he did not love her or her children, that he was letting what other said break the family apart. This bickering continued on until Reiko was five years old, her twin brothers Itama and Kawarama were born. During that time, Tobirama was caught up in politics of the Senju clan and had little to know time with his family. After Reiko’s mother had the twins, the sadness that she was feeling took a hold of her so she died a night later, embracing all her children. Tobirama, already second in line for Senju head did not see it prideful or fit to watch illegitimate children, so he gave them to an Uchiha caretaker who died a year after. Reiko, caring for her siblings, sought Tobirama out by sneaking into the Senju clan residence but saw him walking the gardens with an Uzumaki woman, his future arranged wife. Feeling abandoned completely, she learned then to hate Uzumaki’s and Senju’s. Instead of running away, she confronted the two in the garden about to spit out the truth before the Uzumaki woman. This in turn ended in Tobirama denouncing that he knew about her, to keep his image, and the Uzumaki woman was disgusted of her, realizing that she was dirty and dressed like a boy. The siblings were homeless for a while, and slept in the streets until they found work at an orphanage! Reiko mothered them, and Tomo. Tobirama wanted to kill them because he let others cloud his thoughts, and he didn’t want his wife of the Uzumaki clan knowing that someone like him would create such a mistake.